Más allá
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Y si la vida te diera una última oportunidad para poder enmendar tu mayor error y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido? ¿Volverías?


**I- Volver**

¿Y si la vida te diera una última oportunidad para poder enmendar tu mayor error y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido?  
>¿Volverías?<p>

Fred Weasley acababa de morir. O al menos eso creía ya que todo había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaban los mortíagos? ¿Dónde estaba su familia?

Se levantó trabajosamente y a su alrededor vio a un montón de gente en esa gran sala blanca. Algunos eran imposibles de reconocer, simplemente porque no los había visto en su vida… pero otros…  
>Otros acababan de estar con él hacía sólo unos minutos. Luchaban junto a él pero los había visto caer…<p>

¿Quería eso decir que realmente había muerto junto a ellos?

Una puerta se abrió frente a ellos y todos comenzaron a entrar en la luminosa luz que transmitía la puerta, pero Fred retrocedió.

No, él no quería estar muerto… Es más, él _no estaba muerto._

Aún le quedaban mil cosas por hacer. No estaba preparado.

Caminó un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás y chocó con una… dos figuras conocidas. Se giró rápidamente y miró a Remus Lupin y a Nymphadora Tonks, los cuales sonreían produciendo una especie de calidez luminosa.

Fred reparó en que su físico era impecable, estaban en perfecto estado: limpios y brillantes, con la ropa nueva y el cabello peinado, recién arreglados. Enseguida se miró a sí mismo y para su decepción se encontró igual de sucio y ensangrentado que cuando estaba en Hogwarts luchando hacía unos minutos.

―¿Qué está ocurriendo? –Su voz fue casi un susurro, pero fue perfectamente audible en ese silencio sepulcral.

Tonks le acarició la cara tiernamente, ignorando que se había manchado de sangre al tocarlo.

―Todo ha acabado, Fred. Nuestro tiempo ha terminado. –Lo tranquilizó.

Fred frunció el ceño.

―¿Y Vol…? –Tosió mientras miraba a los lados, en busca de algún testigo. -¿Y quién-vosotros-sabéis?

Ignoraba si podían mencionarle estando… ahí, dónde quiera que estuviesen.

Fue Remus quien le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Él ya no nos corresponde, hemos hecho nuestro trabajo y ahora serán ellos quienes se ocupen.

El pelirrojo miró al suelo, abatido. Estaba muerto definitivamente y ya no volvería.

Remus y Tonks se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a andar hacia delante, pero al ver que él no los seguía, se giraron de nuevo.

―¿Qué ocurre, Fred?

Weasley sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus amigos, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la cercanía de la puerta de luz.

―No quiero irme aún… Tengo cosas que hacer…

Remus se acercó a él.

―¿Tan importante es?

Fred pensó en su familia, en los rostros de todos sus amigos y en los ojos de Hermione al verlo saltar por los aires, segundos antes de morir. Mirar esos ojos por última vez le había transmitido tanto anhelo que ahora ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo sería irse y no volver.

―Sí. –Murmuró mientras recordaba los ojos castaños de Hermione abriéndose por el pánico justo un segundo antes de que él esbozara su último suspiro. –No puedo irme en paz sin… volver…

Tonks leyó su rostro y también se acercó.

―¿Ella lo sabe? –Le preguntó tiernamente.

Fred se sorprendió de que la chica del pelo rosa hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso instante y una voz le advirtió de que si ella lo había sabido ahora que estaban muertos, cualquiera hubiera podido verlo cuando la miraba o hablaba con ella en vida.

―No… es decir, creo que no. No puedo irme así.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza y Remus, aunque no parecía haberse enterado de mucho le puso la mano en el hombro.

―Ningún hombre debería irse sin haber arreglado antes todos sus problemas. –Sonrió, cómplice, y se apartó de él.

―¿Cómo lo hago? –preguntó Fred sin saber cómo podía volver, pero sus dos amigos se encogieron de hombros. Eso quería decir que él mismo tendría que averiguarlo.

Con una última sonrisa, Fred Weasley cerró los ojos, decidido a encontrar la forma y desesperado por el miedo que le producía no poder hallarla. Pero de nuevo los ojos de Hermione acudieron a su mente y pudo vislumbrar el camino que tenía que seguir.

Por un segundo observó todo desde arriba: la guerra parecía haber acabado y todos estaban llorando en Hogwarts. Algunos solos y otros junto a su familia. Había magos que colocaban los cadáveres en camillas, entre ellos estaba Bill. Fred buscó el suyo y aunque no lo vio, lo encontró rápidamente.

Toda su familia estaba algo apartada de los demás y sobre su cuerpo inmóvil; su hermano gemelo lloraba mientras su madre gritaba súplicas al viento. A la derecha, Ron estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas y a unos metros, Hermione lloraba con la mirada perdida.

¿Estaría pensando en él? Era un pensamiento egoísta por su parte, pero le gustaría saber si él era alguna de las razones por las que la muchacha dos años menor que él, se encontraba en estado de shock.

De nuevo volvió a centrarse en su cuerpo, cubierto por el de George. Curiosamente su propio rostro tenía una extraña expresión de impaciencia, como si al morir ya hubiera sabido que tenía algo que hacer antes de irse. Dirigió una última mirada a Hermione y su alma se preparó para volver a entrar en su cuerpo.

Miró una última vez atrás, hacia Tonks y Lupin.

―Cuida de Ted. –Le susurró Tonks.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia delante, hacia el escenario en Hogwarts, no pudo ver nada. Una luz lo cegó profundamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había conseguido?

Un instante después, Fred Weasley comenzó a toser, intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones y haciendo que toda su familia se parara frente a él, sorprendidos y esperanzados.

Estaba vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas a todasos!  
>Esto es algo que bueno... acabo de hacer porque me sentía melancólica jaja según cómo lo vea, seguiré o no, todo depende. Puede que parezca bastante gris pero los que me conocéis ya sabéis que a mi el drama me motiva mucho jajaja.<strong>

**Un beso y si me dejáis algún review os lo agradeceré con el alma :) **


End file.
